SEX
by JamieJacksDaughterofApollo
Summary: Now that I have your attention, this story is not about sex, although there is swearing, it is mentioned and it is T, so people, this is not your grandmother's kinda story if you know what mean. Instead, this is about the beginning of a love story. It is incredibly cheesy, so if you are lactose intolerant, I suggest you scroll down. - JJ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! JJ here. So, it has been a WHILE since I have written. Like 2 years. So fair warning, it's pretty crappy aaaaannnd yeah. Be nice! But also any grammar or writing tips are completely welcome :). Love y'all! 3**

 **JJ**

Age: 15

Travis POV

I stared quietly at my foggy bathroom mirror, the steam rolling in waves, lapping my water beaded skin and dissipating out the bathroom door. I wiped the mirror with my hand, creating a small circle of clarity. I retightened my towel around my hips and adjusted my stance. "Hey Kates." _Oh god. This is so fucking embarrassing._

I turned around and looked back into my messy cabin. It was empty. "Hello?" The worn, wooden walls gave no reply. I was all alone.

Reassured, I resumed my stance and cleared my throat. _Round 2._ "So…Katherine Gardner." _Holy shit, no._ I let out a frustrated sigh. _Jesus, what are you, airport security?_

I gripped my hands around the edges of my sink. "Ok, Travis. You can do this. It's Katie. No sweat."

I watched as a bead of water slid down my nose. _Plop_. I stood up and leaned back, swinging my arms back and forth. _Here we go_. "Hey Katie. I uh," a nervous laugh escaped my lips, as I slicked back my wet hair, "I was thinking, maybe…uh…um…you and me-oh wait erm, you and I could uh… talk."

"Oh. My. GODS." I whipped around to see Connor bursting with laughter, leaning heavily against the cabin door. "Holy shit, I can't BREATHE." He wheezed as he staggered into the room, tears welling in his eyes.

 _Fucker._ I turned on the tap, splashed some water on my face and toweled off. "Screw you, Connor."

He sniffled, "It's just," I paced into the room hastily, towel in hand, "I knew you were pathetic but-OW". _Got'em._

He rubbed his ass as I untwisted my damp towel. "Not a fucking word."

"You know I knew you had a thing for the new girl." He winced as he sat down on his bed. "I could help you out if you-"

"Don't even think about it." I grabbed my boxers and threw a shirt on. _Ok. Now, clean shorts._ "How'd you get in here anyway without making noise?"

"I'm a son of Hermes."

I chuckle as I slather on deodorant. "Fair enough."

As I picked up a pair of workout shorts off the floor, Connor giggled. "Um, erm, uh, K-Katie?" I shot him a glare before sniffing my shorts. _Meh_. As I pulled them up, Connor pressed on. "W-will you b-be my girlfriend?" _The little shit._ I put on some socks and laced up my sneakers as he cleared his throat. "Oh, Travis," he said in a high voice, "Yes! Let's make sweet passionate love!" _Oh lord_. "Ok Katie. Let's!"

"You are five." I leapt up and searched for my phone. _Where is it?_

Meanwhile, Connor was digging deep for his Oscar. That or 3 million views on Pornhub. "Uh. Yeah. Right there. Uh. Nuh."

"Quit it, Connor, you sick bastard."

"Oh YES. YES. TRAV. YES, RIGHT THERE!"

"Knock it off!" I threw a bottle of shampoo at him and snatched my phone off the bathroom counter. _I'm out of here._

I heard Connor chortle as he lounged back on his bed. "She doesn't even notice you."

I picked up my workout bag and sped for the door. "She will today."

* * *

Katie POV

"Jamie, no. No party, no presents."

It has been two weeks since I arrived at Camp Half Blood. Two weeks since leaving dad. My heart twinged as I thought about that sandy haired man in his farming jeans and flannel. _Gosh, I miss him._

"Aw come on." My newfound friend, Jamie, settled next to me on my bed. Jamie was a daughter of Apollo and basically my closest friend at the Camp so far besides my other siblings. She was this stunning, blond-haired, blue-eyed doll hailing all the way from South Carolina. Despite her fragile looks, though, she could be pretty damn feisty. She practically saved me from getting beat up by this bulky girl, Clarisse. " _Now Clarisse," Jamie had said. "If you don't leave her alone, my brothers and sisters and I will charm you into spouting rhymes all day. Again. So BACK OFF."_

I smiled at the memory. She was sassy alright.

Jamie pouted. "Please Katie! I know you are new and all and probably still adjusting to everything, but a party would be perfect for you to meet everyone! Plus," She leaned in closer, eyes gleaming, "we could get you mingling with some fine demigod gentlemen if you know what I'm saying."

I rolled my eyes and blushed a bit. _Aw hell_.

"Oh and speaking of guys, anyone specific I should ask around about? Dawn from Athena? Ooh! He looked so cute, yesterday at the climbing wall! You guys would be so-"

"Jamie?"

"Sorry. So is that a yes?"

I looked around the room and found a photograph of me and dad taped to my bedpost. _He would want me to have fun_. I sigh. "Alright. Throw me a birthday party. But no presents!"

Jamie was bouncing up and down. "Whoo YES! Y'all we are having a party! I'll go tell Annabeth, she's always good at organizing. Oh and I'll see if I can get Lacy to give me dets on eligible guys, I'll be right back!" The door slammed after her and immediately dread began to settle in my stomach. _Blurgh_.

I checked the time and groan internally. _Shit._ _Archery._ As I got ready, I couldn't help but think about the so called "demigod gentlemen" in my class. Yeah, Dawn was there. He was pretty cute. Blond, grey eyed beauty. Like a mini 15-year-old Nordic god. But, there was another guy I think that caught my eye. He was super tall and lanky, kinda awkward and he had really curly mouse brown hair. But, what really got me were his eyes. They were such a pretty blue. I thought about them as I jogged out of my cabin. _Yeah_. He was pretty cute.

If only I knew his name.

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**R &R**

 **\- Love y'all,**

 **J.J.**

Archery was my worst nightmare. I raised my bow as Chiron, our archery instructor and camp activities director, shouted commands. "Nock. Draw. Fire!" Everyone's arrows pierced the targets. Meanwhile, my fucking shitshow of a shot sadly rainbowed to the ground.

"Holy hell. I suck."

The people around me snickered as Chiron trotted towards me. "Now Katie," Chiron smiled sympathetically, "archery takes practice. Keep trying."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help it. I clearly wasn't destined to be an archer, and that was fine by me. Despite my reluctance, I lifted my bow on his command again. "Nock. Draw. FIRE!" I pulled with all my strength, drawing my white, bloody fingers back to my cheek before releasing.

Improvement. My arrow almost reached the far edges of the target, nicking the left edge before thudding into a tree behind it. Immediately, a frustrated dryad melted from the oak, dislodging the arrow angrily from the bark. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" I blushed in embarrassment. I heard a low whistle behind me and turned. Grey-eyes. Blond hair. Nordic god-like features. _Dawn._

"With a shot like that, I could have sworn you were a daughter of Apollo." Dawn smiled playfully.

"Really?" A wry smile escaped from my lips. "And you haven't even seen my poetry."

"Oh yeah?"

I cleared my throat. "Roses are red, Violets are blue..."

"Get back to work, or I will shoot you." Chiron sang with a sardonic tone as he galloped past us before stopping to adjust a camper's stance.

My face grew hot. I glanced down at my bow. When drawing another arrow, I heard Dawn step towards me. "Your elbow isn't high enough." He touched my arm with a hand. "May I?" he asked, dropping his bow to the floor. I nodded and flicked my ponytail back before his other hand came to my waist. His fingers laced over mine as he breathed, "Now pull back with me." Our arms connected as we both stretched our elbows high. My gaze zoomed in on the target.

"Nock. Draw. FIRE!"

"Release." He whispered.

 _Bulls eye._ I smiled to myself with sheer incredulity, but before I could celebrate, a loud wail screeched from someone to my left. "TRAVIS."

Chiron stood fuming, arms crossed. A girl maybe a couple years older than me touched her bleeding arm generously as she glared at a curly haired boy beside her. "Travis, you asshole! You scratched me and totally ruined my D&G!", she screeched. That's when I noticed the sleek, blowout brown hair, the designer clothes and the French manicured nails that were itching to claw the eyes off of her lanky attacker. _Aphrodite drama queen_. Chiron cleared his throat. "Drew, please. Let's head to the infirmary. You," he gave a pointed look towards the boy, "have dish duty for a month." He helped Drew saddle up on his back side and waved towards the campers. "Carry on! I'll be back shortly."

Not long after Chiron trotted off, Dawn loudly snickered, "Fucking useless, Hermes kids. Can't shoot an arrow or sword fight for shit."

Immediately, the curly haired boy whirled around. "Fucking shitheads, Athena kids. Don't know the difference between talking out of their asses or their mouths."

Thunder clapped overhead. Everyone fell silent. A palpable tension infused the air as the two boys shot each other steely daggers.

"What'd you say?" Dawn spat.

Travis gave no reply. Instead, he coldly scanned the muted campers. Then his icy gaze landed on me. Recognition settled in my brain. _Travis. So that's his name._ Blue. Icy blue. _Holy Shit._ I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. All I could do was stare. He was a tall guy, awkward and lanky, like he didn't know what to do with his length. And yet, I kind of liked that about him. He had what I supposed were typical Hermes features: turned up nose, elfish ears, curly brown hair. But his eyes were what really caught me. They were just fucking gorgeous. I saw them soften for a second as he stared back at me. The freeze around his blue orbs began to melt. Butterflies rattled my insides and a violent shiver shuddered through me. Then the moment ended. The ice refroze. He quickly turned away and grabbed another arrow from his quiver. Everyone began moving again, following in suit and preparing for another round.

 _Travis._

I liked the sound of that.

Dawn muttered under his breath beside me, but I ignored him. I couldn't bother to pay attention, when someone else was on my mind.

 _Travis._


	3. Chapter 3

Travis POV

"So…"

Connor, Lou Ellen, and I were sitting by the beach, munching on some chips and drinking the Cokes we had stolen from the camp store. We had all finished our activities for the day and decided to chill out in the sun. Dinner wasn't for another hour or so, but damn I was hungry. Hence, the Doritos.

I took a big gulp from my can. "So what, Connor?"

"So did you make your move?"

I rolled my eyes as Lou perked up. "Are we talking about a girl?"

"-Yes."

"-No."

I grumbled as Connor dragged on. "It's Katie. Or Katherine Gardner. Or Kates. Which one did you settle on again-"

"Connor, I will throttle you."

"But is it true!?" Lou leaned so far forward in her chair, I thought she was going to fall off. "Because, I know her. I could totally set you up."

"I don't need to be set up-"

Connor snorted. "Yes he does. My brother, as great as he is, is embarrassing when it comes to the ladies."

I took another sip. _This needs to be alcoholic._

"She is so nice, Trav. And pretty." Lou nudged my brother. "He may not have game, but at least he knows how to pick 'em."

"Yeah, she's hot."

"ENOUGH." I yelled, earning us several stares from nearby campers. There was an awkward silence. My face flushed as people slowly began their conversations again. _Jesus._ I whispered lowly, "can we please not talk about this right now? Seriously." I sighed, grabbing a fistful of Doritos. "I'm pretty sure I blew it anyway."

Lou's brow furrowed. "Oh, with the whole archery thing? Don't worry about it. Dawn is an ass, and if Katie can't see that-"

"Wait what?" Connor asked, reaching for the chips by my feet. "Dawn? Like Devil Spawn Dawn? Like 'compensating-for-four-inches-by-weight-lifting-four-hundred-pounds' Dawn?"

Lou and I gave each other a look before cracking up. _Oh, Connor._ "Yeah. That Dawn. But, he seems to be making his claim." I muttered quietly, digging my feet down in the sand.

Lou's phone beeped and the conversation stopped as she scrolled through her phone for a bit before she squealed.

"What?" Lou ignored Connor as she stood up on her chair, dancing and giggling like a maniac. "Lou, seriously, when you squeal like that, it makes me think you have a vagina or something."

Lou dropped to the ground, rolling her eyes as she settled back into her chair. "First of all, Connor, newsflash! I do have a vagina. Secondly," she held up her phone proudly, "I just got a text about a party that Jamie's throwing for Katie's birthday. And we" she gestured to us wildly, "are all going."

"Sweet!" Connor cracked open another Coke. "Sounds like a plan."

"And it means Travis can get another shot at his girl." Lou smiled triumphantly at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know Lou…"

"Oh come on TRAV." She said, exasperated. "What have you got to lose? And if she really does like Dawn, then she doesn't deserve a guy like you."

Connor twitched. "A guy like you? Whoa, are you trying to spin moves on my brother? Because we can all agree that I am the better looking sibling."

Lou giggled. "Sorry to disappoint, but you're not my type." She gave a pointed look at Connor. "Neither of you are," she added.

Connor made a weird noise before coughing. Twice. "And what is your type?"

I quirked an eyebrow. _Connor?_

Lou blushed a bright red, but before she could answer, the conch blew, sounding that dinner was ready. _Fuck yeah!_

We picked up our trash and started heading back to our cabins. Before we broke off, Lou Ellen whispered beside me. "8 pm, Zeus' fist. Don't chicken on me, Stoll."

I began to protest, but she was already running off, her black hair wildly chasing after her. She may be stubborn, but she was a hell of a kickass chick. And my only best friend other than Connor. We had met on the first day of camp. We were both 12. Her father had recently passed away, and her mother, Hecate, had guided her here. Since we didn't have cabins for minor gods until this year, she stayed in our cabin for a couple years. She became a sister to me. A sister to us.

I gave a quick glance at Connor to see him staring at her retreating figure. _I knew it! The bastard._ I did what any other brother and best friend would do. I slapped him.

"OW. TRAVIS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YO-"

"NO Connor. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you into Lou or something? What the fuck, man?"

Connor paled, "what are you talking ab-"

"Oh don't play stupid. Don't fuck with her, Connor. I mean it."

Connor laughed nervously, "C'mon, Travis. You know I would never." He stared back at her cabin. Lou was long gone now, with only the echo of her laughter from behind her cabin walls. "I wouldn't. And besides," he sighed, swinging his arm around my shoulders, "she's not my type."

I snorted as we reached the Hermes cabin door. "Right."

"Seriously, I have very high standards. Plus, dating Lou would be like…incest. She's too much of a bro to be dating material."

I internally rolled my eyes before calling my campers in.

 _Whatever you say, Connor_.


End file.
